Consequences
by just a liar
Summary: If these are the consequences of you breaking up with her, of you breaking her, then you will confront them. Rated T for mentions of abuse (rape) ExBrittana Post "The Break Up" Post "Grease"


Her lips feel heavy and hard and you don't really want to feel them.

Her slender fingers scratch every inch of skin they can and you feel repulsed because of it.

Her teeth clash against yours and you want them to stop, to get away.

Her kisses taste like strawberry but they are still not sweet enough, they don't tatse like _her_ and you want _her_ to stop.

You push, you tug at her clothes in your desperate attemp to get away, but it seems like your doing the opposite, it seems you want her to go further, to kiss you harder, she thinks you want _more_.

But you don't, you want her to stop so much tears threaten to flow and you choke out a sob.

Your lips hurt and you think they are bruised because of the force she's kissing you with.

Your skin has red marks and her nails are the reason why.

Your teeth ache and you feel like they are about to fall off due to the impact with hers.

Your kisses taste salty and sloppy as her lips continue their assault.

As her slender hand reaches the fabric of your panties you realise what's happening.

_She, _the only person you thought would never hurt you, is raping you, and you aren't doing anything about it.

But it's too late, because she's already inside you as you try to utter a sound.

You finally let the tears roll down your cheeks as your body succumbs to her touch, to the feeling of her _inside _your body.

Your hips jerk forward to remind youself you should be fighting, so your arms flail in an attemp to stop her, but she just avoids your hands and grabs them with her free one leaving you even more helpless than before.

Her body pushes forward and further immobilizes yours and presses you harder against the wall.

"Stop fighting." she grunts lowly against you ear in that tone that should turn you on, but makes you sob instead

You should be enjoying it. You should be enjoying this, the feeling of her againt your skin, her fingers in your core, but you can just feel sick.

She grunts again and you discover she's grinding againt your thigh.

You can feel her heat, her wetness and you have goosebumps as you understand she's feeling good with your pain.

She's raping you.

Your mind still can't comprehend the meaning of that but she's doing it and there's nothing you can do.

She adds another finger and a gasp escapes from your mouth and she chuckles at your reaction.

"Just like the old times." she says and you try to answer but it's too much, the sensation of all combined is too much

It will never be like in the old times because you are not together anymore, because you've both grown up and everything has changed now.

And most importantly, it will never be like the old times because this isn't the same girl you fell in love with.

She got lost in the way to where you are now.

You got her lost.

You left her alone.

You broke her.

Now you are suffering the cosequences.

"Stop." You manage to whisper and everything stills for a moment

"Please, just stop." You add and you feel her take a deep breath against your neck

She laguhs, a dark soft laugh that is nothing but creepy instead of sweet and airy as it was before.

She withdraws almost completely until only the tip of her fingers are inside, and then she thrusts with so much force you yelp and your body trembles.

She starts a rythm, withdrawing and returning even stronger than before.

She speeds up and tries to synchronize her hips with the movement of her hand.

When she succeeds, she goes even faster and stronger is it's even possible.

You just want it to end, you decide as an extrembly painful thrust hits your G-spot.

So you let yourself go. You close your eyes and you let your hips meet her thrusts midway and your thigh meet her core.

You both moan and you close your eyes in ecstasy.

"I knew you'd surrender." she whispers in your ear and continues to bite your earlobe

Maybe you can enjoy it if you try to, you say to yourself, but deep down you know you could never enjoy it.

So you still your movement causing her to groan in response.

Your hands are free now and you push her with all you have, but she doesn't budge.

She slams against you again and air is knocked out of your lungs.

"You broke me. You created me. I'm your monster, your personal Frankenstein, and I'm gonna make you pay."

It's like she got new batteries and she speeds up.

Your knees give in and you fall with her behind, but that doesn't stop her and she continues her work with you slumped against the wall.

"Ache for me. Suffer for me. Cry for me. Come for me. Just like I did for _you_."

And that's all it takes for you to go over the ache, for you to see the stars and your body to convulse.

You breath hard and your chest heaves unevenly as you watch her stand up.

"Payback is a bitch, Santana."

And with that, she's gone.

Just like that, she picked you up, tossed you away and picked you up again just to throw you down this time.

You wish you could accuse her but you both know you won't do a thing about it because you still love her.

You will always do and if these are the consequences of you breaking up with her, of you breaking her, then you will confront them.

* * *

Don't know what I was thinking of when I wrote it, but the first lines came to me and I was like: Oh my GOD Fernanda, you have to write something with it! So I did *shrug*

So... who did you think it was before Santana's name was mentioned? Say it in a wonderful review (:


End file.
